Numerous arrangements are known for sensing and/or recording jaw movements for use in establishing setting for adjustable dental articulators required to simulate such movements. With many arrangements the device is useable only with a particular type of articulator, and not with others. One such mandible movement recorder includes mechanical pantographs which are used directly with the articulator for adjusting the same. Not only does the use of such arrangement require extensive training and experience, but individual technique and judgement are required on the part of the operator performing both the initial pantograph mandibular reading and transfer of the pantograph data to the articulator. As a result, the final articulator adjustments may vary greatly on a single patient from operator to operator, or between multiple measurements conducted by the same operator. Additionally, once the pantograph has been adjusted to an individual patient it cannot be used with additional patients until completing the process of duplicating the pantograph readings on the mechanical articulator. Since this process may require several hours per patient, the usefulness of the device is impaired when many patients are involved.